


Sharing Is Caring

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma share a bed for the first time (non-sexually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

“The hotel room assignments are up, ladies and gents,” Coulson announces and tapes a sheet of paper to the glass board in the conference room.   
  
“Sweet,” Mack says and fist-bumps Fitz’ shoulder, Lance rolls his eyes at Tripp, and May gives Bobbi a short nod before walking off with Coulson, who has miraculously managed to get his own room.

“Guess that leaves the two of us,” Skye states and taps her finger on the little square that says Skimmons.   
  
“Yes, I guess so, Skye.” Jemma smiles softly and rests her hand on the other woman’s forearm before muttering something about ‘lab businesses’.

They get the entire afternoon off, which is such a rarity that Skye doesn’t know how to spend it. She’s so used to training schedules, meetings, field operations and general badassness, that when she  _does_ have time for herself, she’s lost.   
  
So she wanders the hall for like an hour, before settling down somewhere quiet with her laptop, busying herself with catching up on Orange Is The New Black.

&

After having dinner together, everyone makes their way upstairs. Skye kicks open the door of room number four, and drops her bag in the middle of the room.  
  
“Where’s the second bed?” She asks surprised and quirks an eyebrow at Jemma, who stands with her mouth half open on the threshold.   
  
It’s a small room, sure, but there could’ve been fitted two beds in it without much problem. They did ask for a double room, right? For two people? Skye’s too tired to actually go check and Jemma doesn’t really seem to care that much.  
  
“I… have no idea… It’s not a problem though, is it? We’ve slept in confined spaces before.”

Skye shrugs and fishes out her laptop to put on some music while changing into her oversized tee.

“Do you mind if I wear no pants? I overheat in like two seconds when I sleep by myself, let alone when someone is sleeping right beside me.”  
  
A light blush spreads over Jemma’s cheeks when she shakes her head. “No, of course not. That’s fine. Really. Perfect.”

Skye is gorgeous. Since she’s started working with May more her body has gotten more toned. Her muscles are well defined, but she’s still soft around the edges. She doesn’t realise that Jemma’s staring while shimmying out of her pants.

“I should’ve brought my Iron Man pyjama shorts to go with my shirt, though. They are  _awesome_ ,” Skye singsongs, and dances to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jemma seizes the moment of silence to change into something more comfortable herself. It’s weird that she feels like she should change alone. It’s not like she has never changed in front of another woman before, but with Skye… With her everything feels different.

“Hey Jem?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Should we steal the soap?”

Jemma laughs when Skye stands in the doorway with her toothbrush in her mouth, paste in the corners, with her hands full of small bottles of shampoo and bars of soap.

“Just kidding.”

By the time Skye is done playing around with everything that is in the hotel room, Jemma could’ve gotten ready for bed twice. But she doesn’t mind, it’s nice having Skye jumble around the room while she reads a chapter of a random book she found in a night stand. The person before them probably left it behind.

“Are you going to get in bed, Skye? It’s getting late; maybe we should get some sleep.”

Skye nods and shuts her laptop before skipping over to the bed.  
  
“Move over,” she mumbles when scooting under the cover and pulling it up to her chin.

“There’s no more space, Skye.”  
  
“I’ll have to push you out, then,” Skye grins and Jemma rolls her eyes.   
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“I’ll try not to. I’m gonna kill the lights now.”  
  
She reaches above them and hits the button, the room a pitch black all of a sudden, and Jemma takes in a sharp breath.  
  
“What?” Skye asks, immediately concerned as she feels Jemma tremble.  
  
“Your feet. They are  _so cold_. And I was already freezing. Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome. Have you seen my shirt?”

“What about it?”  
  
“Look, it’s awesome.”  
  
Skye pushes down the covers to show the top half of her shirt and Jemma’s laugh fills the room. On her chest the same pattern is visible as on Tony Stark’s chest.  
  
“Is that the Ark Reactor?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And it glows in the dark?”

“Yes, and?”  
  
“Okay, that  _is_  pretty awesome.”

Jemma can’t see Skye, but she knows the expression that would be on her face. She always calls it ‘giddy pride’. Skye looks like that when she’s working on something exciting that’s working out, when a tough mission went well, and… when she’s fangirling over stuff like this. It’s adorable, really. But Skye would of course never admit that.  
  
“Right. I knew you’d like that. That’s why I wore it.”

They both lie very still on their backs, their bodies touching each other from the shoulder down to their hips.

“You know,” Skye whispers into the dark, “I always sleep kind of in the middle.”

“We can share it, the middle. If you want.”

“Yeah.”  
  
They both wiggle and scoot and roll and turn at the same time. It’s like they have done this a hundred times before, because within mere seconds their bodies are more comfortably moulded into each other and Jemma feels like she could actually sleep in this position, semi-wrapped in Skye’s arms, her head tucked under her chin.  
  
“This is nice,” she whispers and without thinking presses a chaste kiss to Skye’s jaw. She can feel her smile into her hair when Skye kisses her back.

“Good night, Jem.”

Her reply is muffled by a tired yawn.

&

The light is so bright when Skye wakes up and she turns her head to hide her face from it, but realises she’s grazing warm skin. For a second her heart stammers, but then reality comes washing over her and she sighs contently.

Her thigh is draped over Jemma’s legs, whose arms are wrapped loosely around her body. During the night they have managed to switch positions entirely. As where Jemma started tucked into Skye, Skye is now splayed out over Jemma. She’s warm and heavy, and it’s perfect, Jemma decides when she wakes up.

Her eyes flutter open at the sensation of Skye’s nose tickling her neck and she giggles softly.   
  
“Morning,” Skye grumbles quietly before stroking her nose against her neck again, and Jemma smiles.

“Good morning, Skye,” she whispers and softly threads her fingers through Skye’s hair. Her shirt has ridden up, leaving a good amount of back bare. Within no time she finds her fingers trailing down Skye’s back, drawing patterns on the exposed skin. Skye hums contently and slips her fingers under Jemma’s shirt.

“I liked this, sleeping like this. I haven’t slept so nice in forever,” she whispers, her hot breath trickling down Jemma’s chest.

“It’s nice waking up to you.”

“Then let’s do this more often. It’s nice. You’re nice. I like you.”

Jemma presses a kiss to her forehead. “I like you, too.”

&  
  
It’s only when they have to pack up and go, stripping all the covers from the bed, that they realise there was a second bed hidden inside the first, ready to be pulled out.

“Well…”

“I’m glad we didn’t find that out sooner,” Skye grins and kisses Jemma’s cheek before hoisting her bag upon her back. “Let’s go.”


End file.
